<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pedro Headcanons by raggamuffin44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554434">Pedro Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggamuffin44/pseuds/raggamuffin44'>raggamuffin44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV), The Mandalorian (TV), Triple Frontier (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other, but that's about it, little hint of smut with oberyn too, most of this is just super soft, pregnant reader with din, pregnant reader with oberyn, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggamuffin44/pseuds/raggamuffin44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From a headcanon prompt list on my tumblr @buckyodinson, just some cute little headcanons for some of Pedro's characters! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Oberyn Martell/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sunsets with Din</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Headcanons for sunsets with Din</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunsets with Din</p><p>- your home planet was in the far reaches of the outer rim, and the closest sun was a considerable distance away, and due to the placement of your town, it was rare to catch a glimpse of the actual sun setting</p><p>- so the whole time you lived there, you had never seen a sunset</p><p>- you offhandedly mentioned this to Din in the early stages of your relationship</p><p>- usually he’d want to be on and off a planet as quickly as possible once he’d caught a bounty, but after you mentioned it, he made a conscious effort of staying on a planet until you’d been able to see the sunset</p><p>- he knew how much it meant to you and he loved the look on your face as you watched the sun go down</p><p>- Din enjoyed that time spent just sat watching the sky with you more than he cared to admit</p><p>- it was a nice breather from the chaos that usually consumed his days</p><p>- he didn’t quite anticipate your reaction when he offhandedly mentioned a planet called Tatooine</p><p>- “it has <em>two</em> suns?!?”</p><p>- “...yes?"</p><p>- you couldn’t quite believe there was a planet out there that had two suns</p><p>so Din took you</p><p>- but didn’t say anything and wouldn’t let you look at the coordinates as he piloted the Crest</p><p>- until you landed and he walked you off the ship and you saw the two suns in the sky</p><p>- your jaw dropped and you found yourself speechless at the sight</p><p>- the look on your face at seeing both of the suns floored Din</p><p>- but it was <em>nothing<em> compared to the look on your face when they began to set</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>- you sat between Din’s legs out in the middle of nowhere and watched as the sky turned a beautiful shade of purple as the suns crept closer to the horizon</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>- “it’s beautiful, Din.” you spoke, barely above a whisper, as your mouth hung agape at the sight</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>- you heard a small chuckle, and when you turned to face Din, the reflection of the suns in the Beskar rendered you speechless</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>- sure, the sunset itself was stunning, but seeing it reflected in Din’s helmet was <em>something</em> else</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>- and the orange glow from the first sun almost disappearing over the horizon  was breathtaking as it bounced off all the Beskar</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>- “thank you”, you reached a hand to the side of his helmet and pressed your forehead against the unusually warm Beskar</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>- “you don’t have to thank me, <em>cyare</em>”, he could easily have sat like that until every star in the galaxy went out, but he made you turn around so you wouldn’t miss the second sun’s solitary descent</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>- you both sat happily until you couldn’t see either of the suns anymore, and the coolness of night started to creep over you</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>- but still, you didn’t move, happy to bask in the quiet of the night with Din</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>- he’d never really found a reason to particularly enjoy sunsets before you</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>- but now he craves the time spent just watching the world go by</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>- he will never miss the opportunity to just sit and watch the sky with you</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cooking Together with Din</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Headcanons for cooking together with Din</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Din mostly lived on ration packs</p><p>- he rarely took good care of himself, regularly going days without eating or sleeping, only ever really sitting down and eating when he got back to the Crest</p><p>- and even then, it was hastily scarfing down the ration pack before getting on with whatever he deemed more important than his health (which was pretty much everything)</p><p>- then the Child came along, and Din realised he couldn’t just feed it ration packs for every meal</p><p>- so he tried to get fresh foods from markets if he was able to</p><p>- but he had no idea how to cook</p><p>- like no idea <em>at all</em></p><p>- he’d never had a need until the Child came along</p><p>- but he made do, and mostly bought things that were ready made, or he wouldn’t have to do much preparation to before giving to the kid</p><p>- then you came along too</p><p>- and Din fell for you the longer you were with him and the Child</p><p>- everything you did made him fall a bit harder, but the cooking was definitely the thing that made him realise he loved you</p><p>- you’d take so much care with what you picked up at markets, taking your time to find the perfect ingredients to make Din actual food that he could <em>enjoy</em>, rather than ration packs for sustenance</p><p>- he was <em>inept</em> when it came to actually cooking the meal</p><p>- but he tried his best</p><p>- and you found it incredibly endearing</p><p>- you’d get him to help chop certain vegetables up, or to cup up some small bits of meat for the Child, because that was the only thing he felt he could be any good at</p><p>- then you’d start getting him to be more involved with more of the preparation</p><p>- you trusted him and he was grateful for your patience</p><p>- even when he messed up, you never made a big deal about it, always managing to find a way to salvage whatever he had done wrong</p><p>- until the time came where you both worked effortlessly to make a small meal for the three of you</p><p>- Din came to really love the time he spent cooking with you</p><p>- he’d never had someone really take the time to do something for him before you</p><p>- the only other people who’d ever cared for him like this were his parents</p><p>- and now he had it again, he realised how <em>sorely<em> he had missed the feeling</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>- once everything is cooked and ready, you’ll plate it up and set his meal on the small table and take yourself behind the nearby crates so Din can remove his helmet to eat, but so you can still chat while you eat</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>- he’s still getting used to <em>savouring</em> food, and not just eating is as quick as possible so he can get on with whatever tasks that need attention</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>- but he lives for these moments now, where he can escape to stuffy heat of the helmet and talk with you about anything and everything that comes to mind, all while enjoying the delicious food you made together</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>- hearing the Child’s happy chirps from it’s place beside you also makes Din happy that it’s eating better too, <em>there were only so many ration packs and unsuspecting frogs the little womp-rat could take before getting fussy</em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Napping with Catfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Headcanons for napping with Frankie</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Frankie is <em>perpetually</em> tired</p><p> - you honestly can’t remember the last time you saw him without bags under his eyes</p><p> - he doesn’t get the best sleep, often tossing and turning throughout the night<br/>
and he is prone to nightmares, so he also has that to contend with</p><p> - <em>so yeah</em>, he’s tired all the time</p><p> - he’d never really been a nap person before he met you</p><p> - he figured that he already slept badly enough at night, surely having naps during the day would make him <em>less</em> tired at night, and he’d get <em>even less</em> sleep?!?</p><p> - but when you moved in together, he’d see you feeling super refreshed after a nap, and wonder if he’d feel the same</p><p> - it took him a while to get in the rhythm of finding the right time of day to have a nap, but once he did, he loved napping</p><p> - <em>especially</em> if you joined him</p><p> - most napping happens on the weekends when you both have the time to just take that half an hour break</p><p> - but they are likely to happen anytime</p><p> - Frankie can just be in the mood for a nap sometimes</p><p> - you’ll often find yourself dragged away from your work or a household task and led to the sofa where Frankie had piled up some cushions and gotten some blankets ready</p><p> - and who could say no to those puppy-dog eyes? <em>you’d have to have no soul to say no to that man, let’s be real here, he’s adorable</em></p><p> - so you’d get comfy and nap together</p><p> - you have a very nice bed, but there’s something fun about settling down on the sofa with one another for a nap</p><p> - neither of you can explain it, but it just feels right, you know?</p><p> - you’re usually the one to wake back up first, but you don’t want to disturb Frankie <em>(he really needs his sleep, poor baby)</em> so you’ll happily lay there until he wakes up naturally himself, which usually isn’t too long after you</p><p> - his voice usually gets a little husky after a nap, and you’re obsessed with it</p><p> - “how long have you been watching me, you creep?” he’d chuckle as he pulled you up to kiss you</p><p> - “like I don’t wake up almost every morning to you staring at me” you’d smirk as you pulled away from the kiss</p><p> - he’d put on a faux thoughtful face before murmuring a “touché” and kissing you again</p><p> - Frankie sleeps much better at night now because of his occasional naps<br/>
and he still doesn’t really understand why, but he’s definitely not complaining</p><p> - after all, who’s gonna pass up the opportunity to spend more time wrapped up under a blanket with you? he’d be a fool not to enjoy naps with you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pregnancy and Family with Din</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Headcanons for pregnancy and family with Din</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- you and Din had been married for almost a year when you found out</p><p> - and Din was <em>floored</em> when you broke the news to him</p><p> - he turned his chair to face you when you climbed the ladder and stood in front of him, handing him the small test</p><p> - we all know Din is already a very quiet man, but he was <em>speechless</em> as he realised what you’d given him, staring at it intently</p><p> - in the quiet hum of hyperspace, he sat stunned for a moment before uttering a quiet</p><p> - “I’m gonna be a father?”</p><p> - the hopeful disbelief in his tone and his wide but soft eyes as he looked back up at you told you he was happy</p><p> - all you could do was nod as the tears escaped your eyes</p><p> - he jumped up and enveloped you in a tight embrace</p><p> - “we’re gonna be parents?”</p><p> - “yeah...”</p><p> - he captured your lips in a bruising kiss, pulling your body as close to his own as he possible could before leaning away with a beaming smile on his face</p><p> - it fell slightly and he whispered “what if I’m not a good father? I don’t know anything about kids...”</p><p> - your heart warmed at his worry, “I think a certain little green womp-rat would disagree with you on that one, Din.”</p><p> - throughout your pregnancy, you basically weren’t allowed to lift a finger</p><p> - Din was so worried about anything happening to you, he followed you around like a lost puppy in case you needed anything</p><p> - he still did jobs so you could have enough credits, but he worked harder and faster than ever so he could get back to you in the ship and make sure you were okay</p><p> - once you reached your third trimester, he took you to Sorgan, and the village were very happy to see him</p><p> - they set you up in one of the huts and were very helpful during your last few months of pregnancy</p><p> - anything you could possibly need, everybody in the village was happy to help</p><p> - you were playing and dancing with the Child and all the children from the village when you felt your water break</p><p> - before you even thought of calling for Din, he was by your side, walking you back to your hut carefully</p><p> - after a couple of hours of <em>very intense</em> labour, you gave birth to a beautiful little girl</p><p> - once you were cleaned up and you and Din were left alone in the hut with the baby, Din all but ripped his helmet off so he could kiss you and then his daughter<br/>when the helmet was removed, you saw the tears in his eyes as he took in the sight of you</p><p> - “you did so well, <em>cyare</em>. I’m so proud of you.” he had an arm wrapped around you, looking down at the baby when you gestured for him to take her</p><p> - he was hesitant to hold her at first, but once he had the little bundle in his arms, he wasn’t planning on letting go anytime soon</p><p> - as you leaned your cheek against his shoulder and looked down at your daughter, you felt overjoyed</p><p> - you had <em>made</em> that little person! <em>how amazing was that?</em></p><p> - the curtain of the hut moved slightly and you instantly moved to cover Din so his face would remain hidden, but you relaxed when you saw a big green ear stick out through the small slit in the curtain</p><p> - you walked over and picked him up, bringing him back over to Din and settling against him again</p><p> - “our <em>aliit</em>” Din spoke softly as the pair of you watched the Child’s big eyes stare in awe at the baby</p><p> - you don’t think you’ll ever get over the sight of Din holding the baby close to his chest and humming a lullaby to her later that evening</p><p> - you stayed on Sorgan for a few months before regretfully saying goodbye to the village</p><p> - Din took you to Arvala-7, and you lived on Kuiil’s old moisture farm</p><p> - Din hung up his armour and the four of you lived a peaceful life running Kuiil’s old farm</p><p> - every day, your little daughter looked more and more like Din, unruly dark hair falling into her face, and big chestnut eyes that peered straight into your soul</p><p> - after another few years, you fell pregnant again with another girl, one who looked a lot like Din to start, but grew to look more like you as she got older</p><p> - nothing would ever beat the sight of Din with the three children running around playing with one another on the farm</p><p> - you couldn’t quite believe this same man used to be one of the most feared bounty hunters in the galaxy, and now he was reading bedtime stories with an array of silly voices and sound effects as well as letting his two daughters put colourful ribbons in his hair</p><p> - your perfect little <em>aliit</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Grocery Shopping with Catfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Headcanons for grocery shopping with Frankie</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- grocery shopping is a pretty mundane activity, but it’s something that needs to be done so you just get on with it</p><p> - but you usually end up doing it when both of you can go together, so the experience can be a little less mundane</p><p> - you’re <em>that</em> couple that can make a date out of anything</p><p> - the boys tease him endlessly about how he can enjoy grocery shopping, but he truly does</p><p> - even the journeys to and from the store are fun</p><p> - Frankie will blast some classic rock through the speakers of his pick-up, and the pair of you will sing obnoxiously as you drive to the store</p><p> - once you’re there, you’ll grab a cart and start shopping</p><p> - once the cart is a bit more full, Frankie will encourage you to hop on the little step and he’ll push the cart with you on it</p><p> - you get dirty looks from older people, but you’re both too happy to care</p><p> - you also get excited looks from children and less-than-pleased looks from their parents</p><p> - one time you came across Benny in the store, and after seeing you do it, he attempted to hop on his cart <em>(with nobody to balance out the weight)</em> and the whole cart flipped and threw him back on the ground</p><p> - you and Frankie were in hysterics as he composed himself and quickly pushed his cart around to the next aisle to escape all the sets of eyes on him</p><p> - and anytime you or Frankie bring it up, you get a death stare from Benny as you laugh about it</p><p> - Frankie will sometimes act like a child while you shop</p><p> - he does it mostly to pester you</p><p> - picking up things you don’t need and putting on a whiny voice, saying things like “pretty <em>pleeeaaase</em> can we get this?”</p><p> - you roll your eyes and push the cart further away from him as he laughs and puts the object back</p><p> - once, you turned back to him and upon seeing the smug smile on his face from his relentless teasing, you grabbed his cap off of his head and threw it over the shelves into the next aisle</p><p> - the <em>speed</em> at which he scrambled around your cart to go grab his hat was hilarious, and the sour look on his face as you followed him into the next aisle was worth it for all the shenanigans he’d pulled</p><p> - he quickly forgot about the whole thing when you leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips</p><p> - Frankie also takes an <em>extremely</em> long time to make a decision between two items</p><p> - you’re much quicker at making a decision, looking over the two options before picking one and throwing it in your cart</p><p> - whereas Frankie could be looking for a good few minutes, and you can’t help but watch the intense look on his face as he studies the small writing on each thing, debating which one is better</p><p> - you think it’s adorable</p><p> - <em>everything this man does is adorable</em></p><p> - but, you don’t wanna spend all day there, so you walk back over to him, pick one from his hands and throw it in the cart and move on, ignoring his offended protest in the background, knowing he’s smiling despite the annoyed tone he’s sporting</p><p> - the pair of you are also prone to PDA in the grocery store, whether it be you pushing the cart while Frankie has his hand tucked in the back pocket of your jeans as he walks beside you</p><p> - or his arms wrapped around you, kissing your neck while you stand in front of a shelf and weigh up your options</p><p> - or even you ogling the little bit of his stomach that peeks out from under his shirt when he reaches for something on the top shelf and kissing him when he turns to face you again</p><p> - Frankie always makes friendly conversation with the cashier while you bag up your shopping and load it back into the cart</p><p> - once you’re out in the parking lot, you’ll hop back on the cart, and Frankie will push you back to the truck, and once all the shopping is loaded up, you’ll run the cart back to all it’s friends while Frankie starts up the truck</p><p> - music will be played just as loud on the trip back home, with the both of still singing obnoxiously</p><p> - Frankie used to make a big ‘strong-man’ effort to carry all the bags himself in one trip</p><p> - but after one occasion when two of the bags split and the food tumbled out onto the driveway, he gave up the act</p><p> - and now you both take half each</p><p> - you play some music in the kitchen while you both work together to put everything away, before retiring to the sofa to watch some TV</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pregnancy and Intimacy with Oberyn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Headcanons for pregnancy and intimacy with Oberyn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- we all know Oberyn is the KING of intimacy</p><p> - the man is <em>all over</em> you </p><p> - like, he never wants to <em>not</em> be touching you</p><p> - and this only intensifies when you realise you’re pregnant with his child</p><p> - which is something else we all know know he’s also a king at</p><p> - the man has many many children</p><p> - and he’s elated to learn he has another child growing inside you</p><p> - if you thought Oberyn doted on you before, you were in for a shock for his behaviour while you were pregnant</p><p> - he <em>rarely</em> left your side</p><p> - his hands were on you whenever possible, constantly massaging your aching muscles</p><p> - he wouldn’t let you lift a finger, and refrained from his royal duties where possible so he could always be there when you needed him</p><p> - you spent most of your days lounging in your chambers with Oberyn</p><p> - he would feed you a variety of fruits and nuts that he claimed would help keep the baby healthy</p><p> - you and Oberyn are obviously a very <em>intimate</em> pair, and this definitely doesn’t stop when you’re pregnant</p><p> - if anything, it brings the pair of you closer</p><p> - something about you being pregnant makes Oberyn even more attracted to you, he really can’t help himself but touch you</p><p> - sex is definitely a common occurrence, especially towards to latter end of your pregnancy</p><p> - after all, sex is supposed to help induce the birth</p><p> - at least that’s what Oberyn tells you, <em>and who are you to deny that specimen of a man</em></p><p> - and after all, he’s had many children, he would know what’s gonna help you feel good</p><p> - and you definitely do feel good when he has his hands and lips all over you</p><p> - he <em>worships</em> you while you’re pregnant</p><p> - constantly rubbing oils and lotions into the skin of your growing stomach</p><p> - or taking cooling baths with you, washing your hair and cleaning every inch of your body</p><p> - and the intimacy doesn’t stop once you give birth to a son</p><p> - he is over the moon to finally have a son after eight daughters, and he holds you tightly while you hold your son against your chest</p><p> - “you did incredibly, my love” he whispers against your ear as he looks lovingly down at his new son</p><p> - “he already looks like you, my prince” you turn your head to capture his lips</p><p> - “that may be true, but he will have your fierce passion, my love” he settles back into the bed and the three of you fall asleep together</p><p> - he announced the birth officially the next day, praising you to the rest of Dorne for bringing him another child</p><p> - Oberyn definitely loved the way you looked during pregnancy, and he admired the marks left upon your skin, constantly reminding you of how beautiful you were</p><p> - having a child definitely brought the two of you even closer together, and the intimacy only grew as time went on</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pampering with Catfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Headcanons for some pampering/self-care with Frankie</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- “what in God’s name is on your face?” he got out through his chuckles as you emerged from the bathroom</p><p> - “it’s a face mask!”</p><p> - “it’s <em>terrifying</em>, is what it is! what’s it supposed to be?”</p><p> - “…a tiger”</p><p> - that made Frankie laugh even more as he studied the mask on your face</p><p> - “I have a panda one if you want to try one?”</p><p> - he scoffs and shakes his head</p><p> - you shrug and go back to the bathroom, and when you emerge again a few minutes later, Frankie sees two smaller gold masks underneath your eyes</p><p> - “what are these?” he reaches towards you and you let him poke one of them, giggling at the grimace on his face when he feels how slimy it is</p><p> - “to get rid of my bags”</p><p> - his eyes widen, “you can do that?”</p><p> - “yeah, did you wanna try?”</p><p> - he pauses for a moment before murmuring a little “…maybe”</p><p> - you grab Frankie’s hand and drag him to the bathroom, washing his face and drying it before applying the small under-eye masks and giggling at the look on his face, <em>and definitely grabbing a picture of the two of you pulling faces in the mirror</em></p><p> - he moans about looking like an idiot, but he does admit they look a tiny bit less puffy when he removes them, and when he wakes up the next morning, he’s pretty shocked to see a visible difference</p><p> - from then on, he’s pretty on board with letting you pamper him<br/>you buy a whole array of new masks to try with him, and also get some beard oils for him to try</p><p> - and he’ll join you in the bathroom in the mornings and evenings, cleaning his face and using a moisturiser and all sorts of other things he’d never done before, and you love that little time spent with him in the bathroom</p><p> - and then every Sunday night, you’ll have a big pamper evening where he lets you try out new products on him, and he loves being fretted over</p><p> - on one Sunday, Santiago facetimes you guys to check in on you, and Frankie answers without giving it a second thought, until Santi chuckles and asks what’s on his face</p><p> - “just some clay mask Y/N wanted to try on me”</p><p> - you appear in the frame and tell Santi that Frankie was <em>just</em> as excited as you were, and you see that Santi had screenshot the call, most likely going on to send the photo to the boys</p><p> - Frankie started to swear at him in Spanish and you walked away giggling</p><p> - the following Friday, it was you and Frankie’s turn hosting the weekly get-together with the boys, and when they all turned up and were enjoying their beers in the living room, Santi brought up the face masks and Frankie went bright red</p><p> - you stuck up for Frankie as you sat yourself in his lap, with a suggestive lilt to your voice, “well, his skin feels pretty great, and the scruff feels especially nice… I’m sure any ladies you guys hang out with would appreciate the same”</p><p> - skip to a half hour later, all the boys are sat watching a movie with beard oil on all their scruff, and a bright pink clay mask on their faces, and you now have a selfie with you and all the boys in your masks that you got printed and you keep up in your living room <em>(much to their annoyance)</em></p><p> - the boys no longer tease Frankie about how soft he’s become since being with you, since now they kinda enjoy the pampering too, and you’re pretty happy with yourself that you’ve convinced all these former spec op guys to get a little in touch with their softer sides</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cooking with Catfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Headcanons for cooking together with Frankie!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- neither of you claim to be wizards in the kitchen, but you enjoy cooking together regardless</p><p> - not every meal turns out great (sometimes they’re <em>inedible</em>) but you have fun the whole time so you’re not too upset if you retire to the sofa and order take out instead</p><p> - Frankie loves the domesticity of cooking with you</p><p> - while serving with the spec ops, food wasn’t something they could spend an awful lot of time on, it was mostly shoving some boiled shit in his mouth before moving on</p><p> - so he loves spending that time in the kitchen with you, putting your love into the cooking</p><p> - I think Frankie’s favourite food would maybe be some kind of pie?</p><p> - maybe like a chicken pot pie or something like that</p><p> - it’s a fairly easy thing to make, and he feels like you guys nail it every time you make it</p><p> - something about pie feels so comforting and <em>homey</em> (which I think is why Frankie would love pie), and he’s very content - especially in the winter - to sit on the sofa curled up under a blanket with you, eating pie while watching a movie</p><p> - Frankie loves soup too!</p><p> - if one of you is ever feeling under the weather, the other will make some soup and you’ll lay in bed together</p><p> - Frankie is also very affectionate while you’re both cooking</p><p> - we’re talking like wrapping his arms around you and resting his chin on your shoulder while you’re chopping something up or keeping an eye on the pots on the stove</p><p> - or he’ll pick you up and put you on the counter while you’re waiting for the food to cook, and having a conversation while he presses kisses over your skin</p><p> - <em>cheesy comments!!</em></p><p> - tasting something you hand him and winking, “sweet, but not as sweet as you”</p><p> - or you would taste something briefly to see if you needed to add anything else to it, and Frankie would pull you into his arms and kiss you deeply, pulling away and saying “tastes perfect” or “could use a little more salt” with a smirk as he moved back to whatever he was doing</p><p> - one of your favourite memories of cooking with Frankie was when you asked him to chop some onions and he disappeared for a minute, returning with goggles on and a bandana tied around the bottom half of his face</p><p> - it was a hilarious sight, but turned even funnier when he realised they made no difference, and the tears were just steaming up the goggles and he reluctantly took them off and finished cutting the onions without the get-up</p><p> - he pouted as you giggled from the other side of the kitchen</p><p> - when he was finished, you kissed the tears on his cheeks and he perked up again, tickling you as you scrambled to escape his grip</p><p> - <em>food fights!</em></p><p> - cooking often devolves into a food fight for the pair of you</p><p> - sometimes it’s just him wiping some kind of sauce on your face</p><p> - but sometimes it’s a full-on battle, throwing food at one another before one of you surrenders and you both clean up, still laughing about the whole ordeal</p><p> - food fights often happen more when you’re baking though, with the pair of you giggling like children as you’re covered in flour and icing</p><p> - you almost always have music playing while you’re in the kitchen</p><p> - whether it’s some classic rock that Frankie does some over-the-top air guitar to, or some lovey songs that you slow dance around the kitchen to</p><p> - the whole cooking experience is just a very intimate experience for the pair of you, and its some of your favourite time of the week where you get to sing and dance around the kitchen with the love of your life</p><p> - it’s the little things, you know?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Age Gap with Catfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some headcanons for there being an age gape between reader and Frankie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- there was a <em>fairly</em> considerable age difference between you and Frankie</p><p> - but it didn’t bother either of you, so who gives a shit</p><p> - <em>right?</em></p><p> - he met you at a bar when he was waiting for the rest of the guys one evening<br/>it was his own fault for getting their super early so he sat himself at the bar and nursed a bottle of beer as he sat and waited</p><p> - after about 10 minutes, you approached and sat on the barstool next to him, tapping your glass at the bartender for a refill with a smile, and also asking for another of what Frankie was having</p><p> - “oh, y-you really don’t have to” he stuttered once he got a good look at you</p><p> - “<em>I want to</em>” you smiled as you paid for the drinks, turning your body to face him and holding a hand out to shake</p><p> - you exchanged names and chatted for a while before your friends dragged you out of the bar</p><p> - you had just enough time to scrawl your number on a napkin and shove it into his hand before you were being pushed away from him</p><p> - Frankie was flattered</p><p> - but he was confused more than anything</p><p> - as he looked around the bar, he saw plenty of attractive guys closer to your age who seemed single enough as they hung out with their friends</p><p> - the whole evening he was with the guys, he couldn’t get you off of his mind</p><p> - <em>what drew you to him?</em></p><p> - as soon as he got home, he text you and the rest was history</p><p> - the guys teased him about it when he first took you to meet them</p><p> - “never pegged you as the sugar daddy type, Fish!” Will sniggered from across the table in the bar as he was on his third or fourth beer</p><p> - “yeah, you know he’s not rich, right?” Benny joined in, equally tipsy</p><p> - you simply leaned further into Frankie’s side, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his cheek, not missing the distant look in his eyes</p><p> - “come on, stop giving him a hard time, guys.” Santiago would pipe up</p><p> - “yeah, old man might have a heart attack.” Will choked out, and him and Benny dissolved into a fit of giggles</p><p> - you yawned and tapped Frankie’s thigh, “C’mon, babe. I’m tired. Let’s go home.”</p><p> - he gave you a small smile as he stood up and he clapped Santi on the back before you said your goodbyes and walked out to Frankie’s truck</p><p> - the drive back to Frankie’s place was quiet, and you could tell Frankie had something on his mind, but you didn’t want to push him</p><p> - you got ready for bed almost in silence and only when you were laying in bed and Frankie was turned away from you instead of wrapped up with you, did you say something</p><p> - you reached a hand out to tug on his shoulder and pull him onto his back, looking down at his somber expression</p><p> - “<em>talk to me</em>, Frankie.”</p><p> - he was quiet for a moment, and you gave him that little while to collect his thoughts</p><p> - “the guys are right… <em>what are you doing with me?</em> I don’t deserve you.”</p><p> - “Frankie… I don’t give a shit what the boys think. And note, I’m using the word <em>boys</em>. Because that’s what they are. They had a few drinks in them and they turned into teenagers. You’re a man, and that’s what I love about you.”</p><p> - he made no inclination to reply so you carried on</p><p> - “that night at the bar, there must have been 30 guys in that place that I could’ve struck up a conversation with. But I picked you. There was something about you as you sat at the bar, and I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. My friends got tired of me staring and made me go speak to you.”</p><p> - he raised an eyebrow at that</p><p> - “and you’ve done everything to prove I made the right choice that night. You’re an absolute gentleman, and every time you look at me or touch me or do pretty much <em>anything</em>, I fall a little bit harder for you.”</p><p> - a small smile tugged on his lips</p><p> - “I don’t give a shit that you’re older than me, Frankie. It literally makes no difference at all. Fuck anyone who thinks differently. I love you as you are and I wouldn’t change you.” You lean down and press a ghost of a kiss to his lips and he presses back against you, deepening it</p><p> - Frankie still gets self conscious sometimes that you’re gonna change your mind and leave him for a younger guy, but then he sees the glint in your eyes when you’re looking at him, and feels the soft touch of your fingers wherever they can appropriately <em>(and sometimes inappropriately) reach in public</em></p><p> - and he can see you truly love him for who he is</p><p> - and yeah, fuck anyone who thinks differently</p><p> - <em>(you definitely give Will and Benny a piece of your mind after that evening, and they know not to fuck with you again)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Age Gap with the other boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone requested age gap headcanons for some of the other boys over on my tumblr @buckyodinson!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Din</strong>
</p><p> - since you’ve never seen Din without the helmet on<br/> - he’s super nervous about the age difference between the pair of you<br/> - you have a rough idea of how old he is but the gap doesn’t bother you<br/>like<br/> - you have <em>no idea</em> what he looks like<br/> - your attraction to Din is all about his personality and who he is inside<br/> - you couldn’t care less about how old he is<br/> - but Din is in full-blown panic mode when the time eventually comes for you two to be married<br/> - once the Mando’a vows are spoken, he places your hands on his helmet and holds his breath as you remove it<br/> - you’re met with a beautiful face painted with worry<br/> - sure, he’s got some lines on his forehead underneath that helmet hair<br/> - and yeah, there’s bags under his eyes<br/> - he looks his age<br/> - but he’s beautiful to you<br/> - and when you say that, little crows feet appear by his eyes as his face scrunches up into a smile<br/> - and while you call him <em>‘old man’</em> fairly often when he’s being a grump, or he complains about his knees<br/> - he knows you don’t mean it<br/> - and that you don’t care he’s older than you<br/> - and he loves you endlessly for it</p><p>
  <strong>Whiskey</strong>
</p><p> - you were a younger agent that Jack fell for while he was training you<br/> - you would often make flirty comments around Jack, hoping he’d bite<br/> - but he never did<br/> - and you gave up after a while, thinking he didn’t find you attractive<br/> - but Jack was just so conflicted<br/> - because he <em>really</em> liked you<br/> - but didn’t want you to think he was abusing his power over you<br/> - and he finally got the nerve to ask why you’d stopped the flirting, and you admitted you felt like your feelings weren’t reciprocated<br/> - and he pulled you into a breathtaking kiss<br/> - pulling away with a sly smirk<br/> - “sure I’m not too old for you, sugar?”<br/> - you pulled him back in for a kiss and that was answer enough<br/> - there are awkward moments on missions where you have to go undercover together<br/> - once you were picked as a sugar daddy and baby type pair for an undercover mission and you really had to reign Jack in, because he was gonna have some choice words with Champ about it<br/> - but then the mission swung around, and when he saw the outfit you’d be wearing<br/> - he was less opposed to the whole idea<br/> - and more proud of himself that he had you all to himself despite your age difference</p><p>
  <strong>Javi</strong>
</p><p> - Javi pursues you endlessly <em>(and you secretly love it)</em><br/> - he knows what people must think about him but he really doesn’t care<br/> - he’s already got a reputation, who gives a shit about what else people want to say about him<br/> - you’re a badass agent who has chewed him out for his shit more times than he can count on his fingers<br/> - and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on when you got hot-headed with him<br/> - he knows you’re trying to assert some kind of authority, since other agents at the DEA look down on you because of your age and also because you’re a woman<br/> - and Javi doesn’t mind it at all<br/> - one day, you’re in the records room together looking for a particular file, and Javi is crowding your space so you shove him away<br/> - <em>“what is your problem?”</em> you growl as he comes back closer to you again<br/> - you stare each other down for what feels like hours before he catches your gaze drop to his lips for a split second<br/> - and that’s all it takes for him to crash his lips onto yours<br/> - you keep the relationship secret, mostly because you know nobody will respect you as a serious agent if you’re sleeping with your partner<br/> - so you still have little tiffs at work to keep the act up<br/> - but it makes going home to one another all the more fun<br/> - but Javi has a spring in his step after you two get together<br/> - he feels like he’s still got it<br/> - and you make him feel younger, which makes him happy too</p><p>
  <strong>Ezra</strong>
</p><p> - he meets you on the Pug, when he’s looking for a crew member for his next assignment<br/> - he’s entranced by you right away, but doesn’t act on his feelings<br/> - <em>why would you want him?</em><br/> - he’s older than you<br/> - and then there’s the arm situation too<br/> - so he’s pretty shocked when halfway through the job, you admit your feelings <br/> - while you’re bleeding out in your tent after a run-in with other prospectors<br/> - “y-you <em>love me</em>?”<br/> - you can only nod before the pain becomes too much and you pass out<br/> - the next day, you wake to Ezra tenderly running his fingers up your arm while he lays next to you, and you remember what you said to him before you passed out<br/> - “are you positive I am the object of your affection, little bird? or was that just the pain medication coursing through your bloodstream?” he mumbles when he notices you are awake<br/> - “I’m sure, Ezra.”<br/> - “well, I am enamoured with you too, birdie”<br/> - it’s been a few years since then, and when he looks in the mirror, he’s still not entirely sure why you’re with him<br/> - but then you come up behind him and wrap your arms around him<br/> - “the years have made you wise, Ezra. that’s why I love you the way I do.”<br/> - you kiss across his shoulders and he melts into your touch<br/> - he’s still confused, but happy nonetheless</p><p>
  <strong>Maxwell</strong>
</p><p> - Maxwell was known for his rendezvous with young assistants at his company<br/> - and the press often comment on his proclivity for a woman younger than himself<br/> - he doesn’t necessarily see it as a <em>conquest…</em><br/> - <em>okay, maybe he does</em><br/> - he knows most of the women he dates or takes to bed are in it for the chance to be Mrs Lord and be treated to a lavish lifestyle for the rest of time<br/> - but you were not like that, which is why Maxwell had to have you<br/> - you acted completely indifferent to him when you started working at his company<br/> - he made advances, and you turned him down, hoping it wouldn’t cost you the job<br/> - but Maxwell kept you around, promoting you as time went on<br/> - and after a while, you did develop feelings for him, seeing a softer side to him he often didn’t show others<br/> - and eventually, you ended up together<br/> - and he loves nothing more than showing you off a big fancy galas<br/> - you know some people look at you like you’re trashy and just with Maxwell for his money<br/> - but after a while, you couldn’t care less<br/> - because you were <em>happy</em></p><p>
  <strong>Oberyn</strong>
</p><p> - Oberyn doesn’t care<br/> - he knows the people of the North look down on his lifestyle<br/> - but he is happy with how he lives his life<br/> - and the people of Dorne don’t frown at his choice of you<br/> - and they certainly don’t treat you unkindly for being with Oberyn<br/> - you’re sure the people up at King’s Landing would accuse you of trying to worm your way to the throne in Dorne<br/> - but Oberyn knows you truly love him for who he is inside, not his status<br/> - you’re a fair bit younger than him<br/> - but with Oberyn, it doesn’t feel it<br/> - he’s got an incredible stamina, both in combat and in bed<br/> - and he gives the younger men a run for their money (in both senses too)<br/> - you balance each other out nicely<br/> - he’s experienced and shows you the ropes for many things in regards to life in Dorne<br/> - but you also show him new things he’s never tried before<br/> - and he loves it<br/> - so yeah, you’re both unbothered and having a great time</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Napping with Din</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some headcanons for napping with our favourite Mandalorian</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- naps are Din’s main form of sleep</p><p> - he doesn’t really have the time to get a full night’s sleep</p><p> - and even if he did</p><p> - he doesn’t like being immobile for so long</p><p> - he feels like he’s wasting his time if he’s not doing <em>something</em></p><p> - so he’ll mostly catch up on some energy through naps when he has a spare half an hour here or hour there<br/> - you honestly don’t know how he runs on so little sleep</p><p> - it amazes you how he can be so on top of everything when he’s had maybe an hour or two’s sleep at most each day</p><p> - something Din really appreciates is how you quickly took note of the spots on the ship he will often take a nap in, and you keep them tidy</p><p> - and there’s always some kind of cushion or blanket or something for comfort in all the spots</p><p> - but sometimes he is just exhausted and will settle down for a nap wherever he happens to be</p><p> - since he’s got the helmet on, you can’t always tell that he is napping</p><p> - when you were first around on the Crest, you’d often be talking to him for a good few minutes before you realise he’s actually asleep</p><p> - and then you get flustered and busy yourself, or sometimes you’ll stay and talk about things until he makes a slight movement that means he’s waking up, and then you’ll go busy yourself</p><p> - but sometimes, you’ll wait until you’re sure he is asleep and just talk at him, and it feels like you’re talking to him</p><p> - you’re not really sure why you do it, and you can’t really explain it</p><p> - but it kinda feels comforting</p><p> - on occasion, Din has actually been awake but he likes to hear you talk, so he just stays motionless so he can hear you chat about anything and everything</p><p> - it’s on one of these occasions when you’re sure Din is asleep that you admit your feelings for him, and that you’d never say them aloud if he was awake because you knew he didn’t feel the same</p><p> - needless to say, you were shook when all of a sudden, his hand was reaching for yours and he told you he loved you too</p><p> - you were frozen, with your eyes wide when you heard a breathy chuckle catch in the modulator</p><p> - “as much as I enjoy sitting here and listening to you, I could actually do with a nap right about now. Care to join me?”</p><p> - you nod sheepishly and he shuffles himself to make room for you, extending an arm for you to slot yourself into his side</p><p> - Din has quite possibly the best nap he’s ever had in his life</p><p> - and from then on, he’s always trying to convince you to nap with him</p><p> - he’s not always successful, but when he is, he goes out like a light almost instantly</p><p> - he’s also taken to laying with you when you go to sleep at night</p><p> - he’ll try to at least get a bit of a nap in while he lays with you</p><p> - but not before he knows you’ve fallen asleep yourself</p><p> - the more often he does this, the more often he actually gets more sleep</p><p> - and eventually he ends up getting a decent night’s sleep most nights<br/>but he still treasures those little naps you still join him for in the day</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>